The present invention relates to a filter holder for a camera.
A typical filter for a camera is provided with a circular filter plate on which a frame member having a male screw thread is mounted and is attachable to and detachable from a camera lens through the frame member. Another type of a filter is also commonly used for which a holder is mounted in advance on a camera lens and a rectangular filter plate is attachably and detachably inserted into the holder through a holding thread formed in the holder. The latter type of filter is advantageous in that once a holder is affixed to the front of the camera lens, a variety of types of filters can be used by simply interchanging the frameless filters. However, with conventional filter holders, it is impossible to readily mount the filter holders onto a camera unless a special mount member is provided on the camera or support member. Furthermore, in case a polarizing filter is used, it is necessary to rotate the filter. However, it is impossible to rotate the conventional filter with the latter type of filter holder. In addition, it is impossible to use a camera filter of the usual type together with a hood on the holder.